Wolves of Jasper Park
by Susie of Anna
Summary: The wolves of the Beyond, after their journey, take an adventure in Jasper Park with Humphrey, Kate, and the rest of the pack! It's my first crossover, so maybe not the best. Review if I should continue!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or Alpha and Omega**

**Review!**

Chapter 1

Strange New World

The wind was cool and refreshing, the waves lapping from the sea against the shore was nearly hypnotizing, and for many moments life was perfect. Stars dusted the night sky, the large moon radiantly shining until the night was lit with its glory. It was true, it was so: the Star Wolf was back!

"What are you doing out?" asked a beautiful and soft voice, startling Faolan. "Didn't you want to get a good night's sleep on your first evening in the Blue?"

Faolan nuzzled Edme's fur, smiling. "I am too excited, Edme. We're here, in the Distant Blue after so many days on the ice. I know things will never be the same, Edme, but we made it."

"I know we did, my love," replied Edme in her soothing voice, her deep green eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

Faolan looked back to the star-flecked sky. "We have bison, elk, all the game we can imagine! We cannot spend our first night _sleeping_! I say we go back and assemble everyone for a hunt." He smiled to the motionless Edme, the female wolf just staring back at him. "I—I wasn't joking, Edme. We should get the Brigade together."

"Alright then," she turned back to the east, and began trotting away. Faolan was on her heels as they came to the den. What a feast they would have tonight! Each and every one of the starving wolves could almost taste the bison already.

Once assembled (pups and cubs, though not birds), the Brigade stalked off into the green forest and away from the sea's bay. Away they went on the first hunting expedition in a thousand years for the Distant Blue. They could finally taste meat again—real meat.

"Smell anything?" Edme whispered.

"No, not yet," answered Faolan, his nose to the ground. He stopped in his tracks with a yelp, causing everyone else to cease and yelp.

There was a silence as Faolan swept his nose along the ground, eyes wide. "Faolan?" Edme whispered. "What is the matter?"  
"Wolves, wolves!" Faolan yipped frantically. "I have just come across the fresh scent of wolves. Who else could be in this world? Could this mean war?"

"Could what mean war?" asked a voice.

The Brigade gasped in one voice it seemed, eyes searching for the barer of this voice. "Hello?" The Whistler barked, his hackles raised. They all loved how he spoke whenever he had the chance, just to listen to his perfect voice. "Who is there?"

A small silver wolf stepped from the shrubbery, his eyes curious looking. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, shocked at their size.

"Wolves of the Beyond!" Faolan barked. "And what are you doing in the Distant Blue? Have you always lived here?"  
"Well, yes, but I recently came back from Canada."

"Canada?" the murmur swept through the Brigade.

The wolf stuttered, shocked at their size. "Yes, Canada—may I help you?"  
"Do you have an alpha?" Edme asked quickly. She was getting tired of no answers being given. "We need to know what is going on. We just traveled across an ocean to get here, and we were not expecting any other wolves."

The wolf laughed. "Ocean? There is no ocean around here." he shook his head, sighing. "Listen, you're in Jasper Park. I am Humphrey. Where are you from?"

"I am Faolan, once Fengo, who led your ancestors into the Beyond a thousands years ago. I am of the MacDuncan Clan." the large wolf introduced.

"And I am Edme, once Stormfast, who was the paw-fast mate of Fengo, which is now Faolan. I was your leader a thousand years ago as well. I am of the MacHeath Clan. These are our friends from the Beyond that we have brought."

"Beyond? Ice March?" Humphrey laughed. "Listen, you must be from another planet or something, because I've never heard of any of that."

"Fengo and Stormfast: Ice March. None of this is making any sense?" Faolan sighed as Humphrey shook his head. "Take us to your leader, then."

Humphrey nodded, turned, and showed them away. "Just keep this in mind: I am _supposed_ to be alpha, because my wife is the oldest daughter of her parents, who were the alphas. But my wife's sister is also an heir and married the heir to another pack, which makes my wife's sister alpha. But I _was_ an omega, so marrying my wife, an heir, she and I became betas. I just wanted to make that clear before you start liking Garth. He's evil, and I know it."

Faolan and Edme exchanged worried glances. Something was definitely wrong. Still, they continued following Humphrey until they were within a territory, and there a beautiful young ginger colored wolf stepped out, nuzzling Humphrey. "Who are they?" she whispered, tossing her head to one side to get the fur out of her face. For some strange reason those wolves had more fur on their heads than the Brigade.

"Faolan, Edme, meet my wife, Kate. Kate, meet these lost wolves Faolan, Edme, and their brigade." Humphrey introduced. There was a silence after the leaders all nodded to one another in greeting.

"Well!" a voice finally spoke up. "I'm hungry!"

"Now Abban, it's rude to interrupt." Caila scolded her son.

"Interrupt what, mum? No one was saying anything!" Abban yipped before being nipped at by his mother.

Two more small wolves stepped out, one a dark brown, and the other white. "Humphrey, Kate? Who are they?" the brown wolf, Garth, asked. He did not at all look evil, but kind and like a good ruler. His mate, Lilly, had _a lot_ of fur on her head and kept having to toss it back.

"What's with the fur on their heads?" Myrr broke the silence. Many short laughs spread throughout the Brigade, though they were shushed by Faolan.

"We are a Brigade from the Beyond, seeking refuge in this world. We are not quite sure what has happened, but Humphrey kind of made it clear we are much farther away from where we started," said Faolan. "We mean no harm, unless you mean it to us."

Garth shook his head. "We never want war…" he said slowly. "It is late. You may settle in our territory until morning, and then we will talk. There will be no contact with my wolves, is that clear?"  
"It is," Edme replied. "Thank you." She turned to her Brigade, eyeing Faolan worriedly. What was going on?

"Goodnight," Faolan nodded to Humphrey and Garth before turning away to his Brigade. He would not sleep well that night, he was sure, though had an even larger journey ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. If you recongnize anything from any movie or book—anything at all, it isn't mine.**

Chapter 2

Greetings

This was one of the longest nights of the Whistler's life. It was his job to scout, and in coming back he was hardly welcomed. "What do you mean there is no way back home?" Faolan sighed. "We're stuck here?"

The Whistler nodded, the moon reflecting in his green eyes. "Yup—the ocean is gone, and we're stuck here in this… oh, what was it?"

"Jasper Park," Humphrey called from a few yards off.

"Didn't we decide conversation would be done in the _morning_?" barked Faolan, looking over his shoulder and completely disregarding anything the small wolf said.

Humphrey looked up at the moon, giving a little 'hmm' of thought. "Well, Fengo, I think it is at least 1:00 a.m., and bite me if I'm wrong, but that's morning."

"My name is Faolan, genius. Fengo was my name one thousand years ago."

"You are one confusing wolf."

Edme leaned in to the Whistler. "Could you please assemble a small _byrrgis_ to chase him off?" she whispered.

The Whistler nodded, trotting off to find Mhairie the Outflanker. "I'm going, I'm going…" Humphrey yipped, realizing their plan. "It's not like I'm trying to be _hospitable_ or anything."

By the time Humphrey was gone, it was clear the _byrrgis_ was no longer needed. The brigade settled down for some sleep, hoping for a better first night in the Distant Blue.

* * *

Garth was having the most pleasant dreams of puppies and flowers, for after he had married Lilly, life seemed perfect. Humphrey got Kate, the two were now Betas, and Garth and Lilly where to be Alphas. Just when Garth was sure life could never have something foul in it again, he woke up. Now, usually when that brave to-be Alpha would wake he'd find the roof of the cave above them, the sound of birds chirping in his ears. But this time he awoke to the staring face of a wolf pup and a giant "_HI_!" once he opened his eyes. In jumping up he nearly smacked the pup's head off. "'G-morning, sir!" the little reddish-white pup smiled, two more pups behind it (one pup red and the other silver).

"Hi…" Garth panted, eyes wide. His gasp of surprise had brought Lilly to consciousness as well. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Abban!" yipped the first pup who had waken him.

"I'm Myrr," the silver wolf said. "And this is Maudie!"

"Garth?" Lilly moaned, sitting up. "Oh… I think those are the new wolves."

Garth blinked to the morning light to wake himself. "Oh, right. Hi, Anbin."

"It's Abban,"

"Right," Garth took a deep breath, walking towards the exit of the cave. To his surprise, the entire Brigade, with Faolan and Edme sitting in front, was just outside the cave waiting for their presents. "We're going to need some introducing again." Garth said, sounding quite exhausted. He was quickly joined by a few other wolves from the pack, including Lilly, Humphrey, and Kate.

"I'm Faolan," said the leader of the Brigade. "And these are the wolves of the Beyond."

"Well," Garth cleared his throat. "Greetings, Wolves of the Beyond!"

"Let me explain," Edme whispered to Faolan, stepping forward. "We're not from here… or we don't think we are. What do you call this queer land?"  
"Jasper Park," explained Garth. "How long have you been here?"

The wolves of the Beyond all looked nervous. "We don't know," Rags said. "I mean, we could have been here since we said goodbye to Old Tooth… and then again, we could have gotten here the moment we set out hunting. It's hard to tell, but what we do know is that we cannot get back to where we were before." He did not realize that those wolves had no knowledge of what 'Old Tooth' was, or why they were hunting. Nor did he care.

"We were at a beach," Katria said. "Not in the middle of a thick forest. This place does not look like where we were going to."

"Here's a question: do you have horses or bison roaming widely?" asked Faolan, getting many confused looks.

Kate was the wolf to reply, saying, "No, I don't think we do…" she said quietly.

Faolan looked upset at this. He _knew_ he had smelled bison earlier, and the creature he saw and spoke to was a horse… with a very messed up face. _What if I was confused? _Faolan suspected in his head. _Impossible! I know what I saw; I saw and knew it a thousand years before now._ He held his head high in determination, though felt his heart wilt. Even if he was sure of what he saw, they were not longer in the Distant Blue. They were in this new world, even more unfamiliar than the world they had spent months trying to find. Because of some strange reason, they had gone to another world. "I guess that's that, then," Faolan sighed. He knew no other options to take than what he had thought of. "We're going to have to find a territory and settle down."  
"What?" the Brigade yelped.

"It's just as unpredictable as the Distant Blue. Besides, these wolves here are most likely our allies…?"  
There was a silence before Garth nodded, finally understand what he was supposed to say. "Yeah, we're your allies, as far as I know. Just as long as peace continues."

"That's a relief," Airmead sighed. She knew that if Garth or Lilly discovered her former job as an Obea (if they knew what an Obea was), she would not be welcome within a mile of their pups, and soon become the scariest of phantoms in that world.

_Could this get anymore awkward?_ Humphrey thought. No one was talking anymore, and the wolves of Jasper Park seemed much smaller than the wolves of the Beyond, especially when being silent.

"_Slaan boladh_," Edme finally bid farewell, turning and walking off with her Brigade in search of a territory… hopefully it would only be temporary.

**Sorry this chapter was short! Please review!**


End file.
